Serena's Return
by Kelly844
Summary: Serena's coming back and she had changed. Will the scouts be able to understand and handle the new Serena?
1. Andrew

Hey y'all!! I don't own Sailor Moon, although I wish!! Well, PLEASE PLEASE review if you want me to continue!!!

Serena's Return

'Ding dong,' went the bells attached to the door of the Arcade. They announced a young women of about 18 with long, long blond hair streaked with bright silver, not silver of age but silver of historic beauty. She looked around the Arcade with piercing sky blue eyes that reached into the depths of your soul. She looked to be remembering fond memories that were tainted with sadness and distrust. The brown haired owner walked up to this mysterious women…..

"Hi! How may I help you?" Andrew said tiredly. It had been a long day and he just wanted to kick back and turn on the tube. 'That women looks familiar,' he thought, ' or maybe I'm so tired I'm delirious.' 

"Hey Andrew. So you don't remember your old friend Serena?" said the women. Andrew's eyes widened in shock as he whispered, "Serena?"

Serena nodded and laughed slightly but without the joy of the years before. Andrew grabbed Serena and pulled her into an ecstatic hug that was like a vice. Finally he released her. 

Andrew started rambling on, "Wait till I tell everyone! They will be so happy! You know everyone missed you so much when you ran away! I mean" 

Serena cut him short by saying sharply, "No!! you cannot tell anyone that I am here! They cannot even have an inkling that I am here!." Andrew looked thoroughly confused but he knew it was pointless arguing with Serena. With a small nod of his head Andrew promised. Andrew looked into Serena's eyes but they were dark and lifeless. Her spirit was flickering, just being sustained by a miniscule amount of hope.

Serena smiled in relief and blew out a big breath of air she didn't know she had held in. "Thank you," she said quietly, " I am going to see my parents and Sammy now." As Serena turned to leave, she felt a tug at her wrist. Swiftly, Andrew pulled her into another tight hug and whispered into her ear, "If you ever need someone to talk to, just call me and I'm there."

As the embrace slowly ended, Serena gave Andrew a grateful look and turned to the door and left without another word. The bells on the door seemed to ring with both joy of arrival and sadness of departure. 


	2. Going Home

Ok y'all!! Ch. 2 on the way!!! I hope u like it and I sadly don't own Sailor Moon….*cries in the corner* "all I want is Darien…."*sob, sob*

Serena's Return: Going Home

Serena stood nervously at the door of her house. She had just knocked on it and she heard the soft padding of feet that could only be identified as her father. 'Why are you so nervous, Serena?" she mocked herself as the lock turned, ' this is you family.' Talking to herself did nothing to calm her nerves. The door slowly opened and revealed Serena's father, Kenji, who looked the same as when she last saw him but with added lines of worry and age. His hair was starting to turn gray at the roots. 

" Excuse me, you lady, but I'm not interested in anything you are selling," Kenji said carelessly. 

Serena tried to bring a smile to her face but she couldn't quite manage it. "Nice to see you again too, dad." Serena said and then waited for the realization to hit her father. 

"Serena?" Kenji uttered breathlessly. Serena gave a small nod. Kenji pulled Serena into a giant hug, all the while mumbling think such as " I love you, we missed you, and where were you." Then he ushered Serena inside and yelled for Sammy and Elaine(A/N can't remember name but I don't care). Elaine, from the kitchen, came out wiping her hands on her apron and asked, "What is it, dear?" At the same time Sammy, now 14, came thundering down the stairs yelling "What is it, dad?" When they got a look at Serena, Elaine turned a pasty white and ran to her and hugged her furiously with tears streaming down her face. Sammy just stood with his mouth hanging agape and with a strange look of joy and contempt on his face. Serena embraced her mother and gave a small smile to her brother before including him in the hug. 

Elaine gazed into her daughter's eyes and asked, " Where were you? Where did you live? Did you finish school?" Sammy sat in a chair and Kenji perched at the end of the sofa, awaiting the answers.

"Well, I went to America and lived in Atlanta, Georgia. I stayed in an apartment and paid for it by working at a restaurant. Also, I did finish school and with honors thank you very much. I'm here on scholarship to Tokyo Tech." 

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you!" Elaine cried, " I should be mad at you for running off like that but now that you're back I don't care anymore!"

Serena smiled, but again, without her usual cheeriness. Now, it just seemed like a flat and deflated version of her old smile. 'I wonder if my room is still the same.' Serena thought. When she asked about it her mother assured her that it had not changed.

"Could I go and see it?" Serena asked.

"Of course! Go ahead. I'll make some cookies." Elaine said happily.

Serena stood up and headed toward the stairs. Though Serena had not been in the house for four years, her body remembered the way to her room. She was surprised when she looked up and found her inside her room. 'It's been so long' Serena thought wistfully. 


	3. Back in Time

Hey y'all! Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Love ya lots and keep it coming!!! Well here's chapter 3!!! Hope you like it!

Serena's Return: Back in time

Serena walked over to her white dresser and gently caressed her bunny trinkets and then picked up a picture of herself. 'I've changed so much since then.' Serena pondered. She was now 5"7' and over time she had filled out and had acquired curves in all the right places. She no longer wore bright pinks and blues but black and other dark colors. Serena is now very graceful and intellectual. As she sat down on her bed and lightly touched her cover, the memories of so much pain began to return.

Flashback….

"Hi Darien!" Serena squealed. Darien just stood tensely like a statue and didn't respond to Serena's jumping up and hugging him. "What's wrong, Darien?" Serena asked anxiously. 'Oh no, something bad is going to happen. I just know it.'

"Listen, Serena, I don't think we should go out anymore," Darien said coldly, " What we had was in the past and I want to live my new life and be free. Plus, you are way too young for me and I just don't have any feelings for you. It's time to move on. Goodbye, Serena." Darien turned and left the shell shocked girl.

Serena just stood there, devastated. Tears began to trickle down Serena's face. These tears were not part of her daily flood but true tears of sadness that rarely graced Serena's face. She sunk into her knees not caring who saw. 'What have I done to deserve this?' she thought desperately. When some of the shock had worn off she glanced down at her watch. 'Oh no! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse! I'm so late! Raye's going to kill me!' This made Serena reburst into tears. She bravely wipes away the last of her tears and started to jog towards the Cherry Hill Temple. As she approached the temple, she began to pray that the scouts would listen to her. She was denied that request.

"Where have you been, Serena?" Raye spat out, " What kind of leader are you? You are over and hour late! If there had been an attack innocent people could have died because you were too lazy to get off your butt and get over here!"

"Serena, I thought you were improving. I am very disappointed in you." Came Luna's feline voice. Serena flinched as the reprimands hit home.

"I can explain! You see" Serena began but was cut off by Raye.

"We don't want to hear excuses. We have something more important to tell you. We think it is time you gave up the position as leader of the Sailor Scouts. You can't be stripped at Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess but we think that you are too irresponsible to be leader."

A tremor of terror shot through Serena. 'Is this really happening?' she thought.

"Do you all agree on this?" Serena asked softly. Slowly, all the girls and Luna nodded but never met her eyes. Then Mina spoke up. 

" We can still be friends," she said meekly, " We will still protect our princess."

" No. No we can't. Also, you won't be protecting me any longer. It will never be the same." Serena said coldly. She turned to Luna, " You are no longer part of my family or my royal advisor. You will live with one of the other scouts." Serena took off her brooch and handed it to Raye. When Raye took it she immediately dropped it.

"It burned me!" she exclaimed, rubbing her hand.

"Only the princess can use the Imperial Silver Crystal. You must keep it, Serena." Luna said, her voice trembling.

Serena picked up the brooch then looked at them all and said, "Goodbye." She knew it would be the last time she would speak to them for a long, long while. She refused to let them see her cry. 'There is nothing here for me except my family,' Serena thought as she ran home. When she opened the door she faced an angry looking women. She had the urge to turn and bolt but she knew that wouldn't go over well with her mother.

"Serena! You failed you last three tests in Algebra! What am I going to do with you? We've tried everything. Nothing works. Now, go to your room and think about how you can improve. There will be no supper for you tonight, young lady. Now, go!" Elaine raved with a bright red-purple race. Serena was too tired to protest so she began to trudge up the stairs thinking, 'So much for family.'


	4. Letters

Ok well here it is, Ch 4!!!! Please please please please review!!! Thanks bunches!! Lots of love!!-Kelly844

Serena's Return: Saying Goodbye

Serena pulled out her big travel suitcase and began to throw her most precious things into it. After her clothes she inserted a picture of her, Darien, and the scouts. After a moment of hesitation, she took her star locket out and put it in her pocket. Once she packed everything she thought was necessary, Serena began to write letters. First to her parents and Sammy.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Sammy,_

I love you all so much. I am sorry that I have to leave but it is unavoidable. Right now I can't give a full explanation of why I am leaving but I will say that some people in Tokyo have brought me unbearable pain. It is worse that those who bring me this pain are also the ones that I love. In saying this I do not mean you at all. I promise that I will come back. I'm not sure when but I will because I couldn't bear to never see you again ( yes, even you Sammy).

All my love,

Serena

Choking back a sob,Serena sealed the letter and then pulled out another piece of paper. The next went to Darien.

__

My dear Darien,

I am writing you this letter because I am leaving and I don't know when I'm going to come back. I am going to take out my life's savings a start all over somewhere new. You probably don't care but I still love you, no matter what. The scouts have asked me to resign my position as leader of the Sailor Scouts and so I did though it was not truly my choice. Please continue to watch over them.

Love always,

Serena

P.S. You cannot find me through our link. 

The last letter was addressed to Luna and the Scouts.

_Scouts and Luna,_

I hope you are all happy. I want you to know why I was late to last night's meeting. I was devastated and alone for an hour after Darien broke up with me and told me he didn't love me anymore. At least now you won't have to worry about me anymore because I am leaving. I hope if any youmas show up you guys can handle them because I won't be there to moon dust them. Luna, I'm surprised at you. Usually you are reasonable and at least listen to me before deciding to reprimand me. I have one last request as former leader of the Sailor Scouts. Let Raye be the leader. She has always wanted it so let her wear the chains of responsibility that were mine so few hours ago. I will be back someday to reclaim my title and when I become queen, with or without Darien, you all will not be considered my trusted protectors. The key word there is trusted. You will have to earn my trust. 

Serena

As Serena sealed the letter, she restrained her tears and made a silent vow to never cry unless she is reunited with Darien and the scouts physically and mentally. She held out the Silver Crystal and focused her energy until it was done. She had hidden the link between her and Darien.


	5. Goodbye Tokyo

Thank you sooooo much for reviewing again!!!!!!!!! I love you all, again!!! As you all know, I don't own Sailor Moon although I wish…..

Serena's Return: Goodbye Tokyo

Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and after she placed the notes to her family on her bed, she left out the window. It was cold that night but Serena didn't care as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. As she approached Darien's apartment building, she was tempted to break her vow. 'I hope you have a happy like, my love,' Serena thought soulfully. Serena was always wishing the best for others, even her enemies. Though Serena knew she couldn't make him happy, she hope that another woman could. She quietly slipped into the window into the neat apartment and set the letter under Darien's coffee mug. 

A sudden "Uhhhhh," came the sleeping man's bedroom. 'What's up with Darien?' Serena wondered. She stood at the doorway to his room and saw Darien twisting and turning in his sleep. She watched him until he kicked his covers off. 'Poor Darien, I hope he's happy when I am gone,' thought Serena as she retrieved his covers and tugged them over his body. Then she kissed Darien on the forehead as the mother he never knew would have.

As Serena approached the window, she turned and whispered, " Goodbye, my love," then disappeared into the night. 

Serena, still in Sailor Moon form, landed on the roof of Cherry Hill Temple with a soft thud. She slipped the letter under Raye's door and was about to leave when she heard voices in the room that the Scout meetings took place in. 'I'll just take a tiny peek,' Serena thought curiously.

"Guys, it was the right thing to do!" exclaimed Raye. All the girls were sitting in a circle and appeared to be discussing their decision.

"But she is such a nice person," Lita pleaded.

"Yes, she is a wonderful person but she has no skill and is clumsy. If she had a klutz attack at the wrong moment, innocent people could be killed," Mina retorted. 

"Also, she is not devoted to the Scouts. She is late for about every meeting and battle. This could also cost innocent lives. Another reason is her school work. How is she to be Queen of the Universe if she can't pass a simple English exam?" Amy quietly put in her two cents.

"I see all of your points and I guess you guys are right. It's for the best," Lita resigned then asked, " How are we to defeat youmas without Sailor Moon?"

Raye answered, " I have taken care of that. Luna is making us new power pens that will enhance our powers but it will take more out of us and will still be harder without Sailor Moon. That means we will have to train harder and have sparing sessions everyday."

This is when Serena had all that she could take. She turned and left, heading for the bank. She was ready to burst into tears but she remembered her vow. Without having a way to release the tears, the sadness and pain, it turned into anger. The angrier Serena got, the faster she jumped. She was surprised to find herself at the bank. Sailor Moon became Serena once more and she walked into the bank and headed for the teller. After withdrawing her life's savings, Serena got a cab to the airport and bought the cheapest ticket to somewhere very far away from Tokyo. She was headed for Atlanta, Georgia in the United States.

'I hope my English classes pay off,' Serena thought as she waited for the boarding of her section to be called. When her section was called she took a last look at what had been her home for so many years. Suddenly she heard the music from her star locket. Serena took her locket out and was captured by the music for a few seconds and then closed the locket and entered the plane.


	6. New Beginnings

Ok, well here's Ch 6 and if you like if please review and if you don't……well…..YOU CAN JUST review anyway!! Thanx! 

Serena's Return: New Beginnings

Serena shivered as the plane landed. She looked out the window and thought, 'This is where I begin my new life.'

With a soft thump Serena's bag hit the concrete ground as she paid the cab driver with her newly converted money. 'I guess those English classes really did pay off.' She was standing outside an apartment that she saw in an ad. The landlord, Katrina, was a sweet and motherly looking later of about 50. She eagerly gave Serena the apartment with only 200.00 per month if she would share it with another girl about her age. Serena thought from a moment about it and then nodded and said, "Sure! That will be a great way to meet new friends!" A little voice in the back of her head kept insisting that she already had friends but she shoved it away and forced a cheery smile. 

" I'll see you later, okay? I've got to go and unpack and stuff!" Serena explained.

"Ok, hun. I'll see you later then," Katrina said as Serena began to turn towards the apartment. The place was decorated in earthy colors. The walls were a pastel green and the carpet was a soft brown that reminded Serena of walking on a path through the forest. Suddenly, a young women, about Serena's age, appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Who are you," the girl said half curious, half suspicious. She was about Serena's age with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes that reminded Serena of someone.

"Hi! I'm Selene, the new tenant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you so soon! By the way, I'm Terra, your roommate."

"Nice to meet you, Terra!" Serena said politely. She was glad her new roommate was nice.

"So, you'll be going to Stardust High?"

"Well, I haven't really decided but I guess so. Is that where you go?" Serena inquired. She decided she needed a new identity to go with her new life. Serena also decided to get a new hairstyle.

"Yeah, I go there but I don't have many friends," Terra confided, then flushed self-consciously. 

Serena grinned a crazy and excited grin. "Well, you just added me to your list. It's time to loosen up! It we're going to live together I want us to be tight."

Terra smiled softly and said, "I think I would like that."

"The first thing we have to do is go shopping. Then you have to find me a job so I can make up for al the money I spend," together the two girls walked out the door and began their new friendship.


	7. Sexy,Dangerous-Sorry!! Fluff!!!!(no roma...

Hey guys!! Thanks soooooooooooo much for the reviews!!! I appreciate it sooooo much! You have no idea! Well, on with Ch 7!!(oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon !_!) Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda boring but it'll get better I swear and soon!

Serena's Return: Sexy, Dangerous

The girls burst into their apartment carrying loads of shopping bags and each had a new hair cut. Terra's black hair was cut into a stylish layered bob while Serena went for a totally different look. Her blond hair was now cut into a below-the-shoulder swoop. The girls had been giggling from the time they had stepped into the door. 

In Tokyo, Serena had been a sweet, innocent girl and here in America she decided to become sexy and dangerous. It was something she never would have the nerve to do back in Tokyo. To go with her new attitude, Serena decided to get a hot blue streak in the front of her right side of her head. While looking tacky on some people, it gave the effect that Serena wanted, sexy and dangerous.

"So, where's my room?" Serena asked Terra as their giggles died down.

"Oh, it's right over there." Terra walked to the door with a crescent moon over it. Serena walked in and stopped in awe. The room's walls were dark blue and the queen sized bed was covered with soft crescent moon comforter. The lamp was also in the shape of a crescent moon. Everything fit perfectly with Serena.

" Wow! It's so perfect!" Serena breathed.

"Really? I didn't like it that much" Terra said, surprised.

"I think it's perfect. Oh, and thanks for letting me use your sheets and stuff until I get settled. You're being so awesome!"

"Don't worry about it. You can have the sheets and stuff. It's your room now. I only got it because it went with my apartment theme." Serena turned to her in surprise. 

"My room is the Earth. Your is the moon and the kitchen is the sun" Terra explained. Serena turned and ran toward the kitchen. It really did look like the sun. The walls were yellow and the clock was sun shaped. Everything else in the room was various shades of yellow and orange and/or sun shaped. After Serena examined it she walked over to Terra's door. Before opening, she turned to Terra for permission. With a nod of Terra's head, Serena went into her room. It was colored with soft browns and forest greens. It was beautiful. That night, after the girls sorted out their shopping bags and went into their separate rooms, Serena unpacked her suitcase and shopping bag. 'First day of school is tomorrow! I hope it goes well. She thought as she laid out his clothes for the next day. 


	8. School

Hey guys! Thanx sooooo much for reviewing! I realllly realllly appreciate it! Well, on with ch8! (oh, T_T I don't own SM)

Serena's Return: School

As Serena viewed herself in the full length mirror, two perfect words popped into her head, sexy and dangerous. Her black leather skirt hugged her curves and a tight, white, sleeveless, wide strapped, tank top completed the ensemble. Terra was wearing her new soft brown tank in the same style as Serena's. Her skirt was different shades of green. Together they looked awesome.

"Hey, Selene," Terra called from outside, "ready to go? I got a bag you can use."

"Yeah, I'm ready. You have a bag? Thanks! You are so awesome!" Serena exclaimed as she stepped out of her room. The bag was made of black leather that matched her skirt. She pulled it on and she and Terra made their way to the door. Thought Terra was only a freshman, she was held back a year and could drive. So they jumped into the car and turned up the volume on the radio.

" You're going to have to help me out a bit. As I told you on our shopping trip, I am Japanese so you have to help me with English." Serena explained.

" Don't worry!" Terra reassured her, " your English is fine and I can help you with all that grammar and crap. You'll catch on in no time."

"Thanks, and by the way, have I told you how much I love you for letting me use all that stuff!!"

"Oh, stop it! Don't worry about that!" Terra replied as she pulled into the school parking lot, " I also found you a job. You're going to work with me!"

"What? Oh my gosh, you are so cool! Tell me all about it!" Serena said excitedly.

"Okay, but let's just wait until after school." They stepped out of the car and made their way toward the school. The first stop was the office.

" Hi, I'm new here and I need my schedule. I called yesterday, Selene Chiba." Serena told the woman as a wave of sadness engulfed her. 'Darien, my love, I will always keep a piece of you with me.' Serena had to force herself not to think about how she should be starting high school with her friends in Japan.

"Here you go," the woman handed her a card with her classes, " but I can't seem to find your file."

"Well, I transferred here from Japan so it might take awhile or it mostly got lost. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Oh well, it's not that big of a deal. Now get on to class!" the woman said smilingly. 

Serena left the office and headed to her first class, homeroom. She hoped Terra could help her but her class was at the other end of the school. They only had biology, 4th period, together. When she entered the classroom, everybody turned to look at the latecomer. She hadn't realized that taking roll was already in progress. 

"Hello, you must be Selene, right?" Mr. Smith inquired. With her nod, he continued, " Selene transferred from Japan. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself."

'Oh crap,' Serena thought, ' what am I going to say?'

" Well, I guess I had a normal life in Japan but I am lucky here because we have no uniforms. We had to wear these really ugly ones. Also, before anybody asks, yes I do know karate." Serena sighed in relief when nobody laughed at her.

"Okay, any questions?" Mr. Smith asked the class. A few hands went up. Serena pointed at the boy in the back.

" Hi, I'm Seiya. I just wanted to know if you are free." This made Serena happy and sad at the same time.

"I'm free but unavailable for awhile," Serena responded. Some of the other boys laughed at his rejection. Three other guy's hands went down. There weren't anymore questions so Serena was glad when the bell rang and she found her first academic class, Math. She took a seat and prepared to take notes. Serena decided to prove her mother wrong and actually do good in school. Second and third period were just as boring as the first and she was asked out three more times but all three were rejected. Finally, in 4th period, Serena met up with Terra again.

" So, how is your first day so far?" Terra asked.

"It's been uneventful so far but I've been asked out like four times." Serena replied nonchalantly. 

" What?!?!?" Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Serena said.

The teacher called the classes attention…

The lunch room was crowded but Serena and Terra were able to find a few open seats. The lunch was nasty, meatloaf, or so the sign said. Suddenly, Serena was surrounded by guys all saying things like "hey, Selene," and "what's up Selene?" Serena just smiled and said hey back to them all. As the guys slowly trickled away, Terra stared at Serena in astonishment. 

"Woah, you are really popular with the guys" Terra started. Serena just shrugged, "So what do you have next?" Terra finished.

"I have PE. What about you?" Serena inquired.

"Math, I hate Math." Terra wrinkled her nose.

"Don't we all," Serena smiled at Terra.

"You have to introduce me to your friends!" Serena exclaimed.

Terra looked at her plate sheepishly, "To tell the truth, you are my only friend."

Serena's face turned from sympathy to cheerfulness in a flash. " We can make new friends together!" 

"Thanks, I would really like that." Terra said gratefully as the bell rang.

"I'll see you after school, ok?" Serena yelled over all the noise.

" Sure," came Terra's faint reply. Then they each headed in their separate directions.

PE was very different from Tokyo. Serena was surprised at the coed classes and the freedom the students had. 'Hmmmm, what should I do?' she asked herself, 'Baseball, track, volleyball, or practice my karate? Definitely karate. At least I won't fall over or hit somebody with a ball in that.' Very few of the student body knew karate but Sieya, Serena recognized him from homeroom, was pretty good. The other boy was obviously an amateur. Serena trotted over to the matted floor area and began sparring with an imaginary enemy.

"Hey! You want to spar?" Seiya asked. He had dark blue eyes and black hair pulled into a low small ponytail. Now, when Serena got a good look at him, she realized how similar to Darien he looked.

"Sure, but don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." Serena teased.

"Okay, so lets get started." Seiya said.

Then it began. Serena began with a punching combination. (AN sorry!! I now nothing about karate! But oh well…lol ^_^;) Sieya countered, then Serena faked a right punch while dropping down into a sweeping roundhouse kick. Sieya fell onto his back with a loud thunk. Serena looked around when she heard giggling and saw that the other students had formed a ring surrounding her and Sieya. 

"I told you, don't go easy on my because I'm a girl." Serena whispered in Sieya's ear as she helped pull him up. Seiya nodded.

" Then they began again. They circled each other for a moment and then they burst into a flurry of arms and legs, both going into all out combat mode.

'All that training and sparring finally paid off! If only the scouts could see this,' Serena thought. All of her pent up pain and anxiety turned into anger and she began to put even more effort into her fighting. Sieya was beginning to weaken while Serena was still going strong. Serena dogged another punch and again attacked Seiya with another round roundhouse kick and he went down. She won. The kids began to applaud her as she reached to give Sieya a hand up.

"You're pretty good," Sieya admitted, " are you sure you don't want to go out with me?"

Serena thought about her anger during the fight and how she could never be with Darien. 'I need to move on,' she thought. Her answer was yes.


	9. Jedite

Hey y'all!! I'm soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I have been so busy with school and stuff! Really, really, really sorry! Well, again, this is the worst moment of the entire fic: i..*strangles voice*.don't..own...Sailor..Moon..*falls to the floor in a dead faint* We'll on with the show! Ps thanks to all who reviewed!! Except neda!! lol  
  
Serena's Return: Jedite  
  
"How was your first day at Stardust High," Terra asked as she and Serena headed toward the car.  
  
"It was a lot different from Tokyo! Oh, and I have a date with Sieya on Saturday."  
  
"What?!? It's your first day and the hottest guy in the school asked you out? Why do these things never happen to me? Did I forget to mention? He's a senior!" Terra ranted frantically.  
  
"He's ok," Serena admitted.  
  
"Ok! You must be crazy! He is soooo hot! What classes do you have with him?"  
  
"Just Gym and Homeroom," Serena answered.  
  
Terra started the car and Serena thought she heard her mutter, "damn multi-grade class system."  
  
Serena turned to Terra. "Yeah, so what was that job you were telling me about? I forgot to ask you about it at lunch."  
  
"Right! I did forget to tell you. Sorry. You can work with me at La Blue. I waitress there but it is a very nice restaurant so everybody is rich. Plus, if you are extra nice, they will usually give you a big tip."  
  
"I'd love to work with you!" Serena exclaimed. She needed the money to pay rent and buy necessities, like food.  
  
Terra pulled into the driveway and the girls got out their backpacks. Inside they began their homework. Serena was determined to actually do all of her homework for once. Once they both finished, they started talking.  
  
"If you don't want to answer that's ok but why are you living on your own?" Serena asked Terra.  
  
"I'm an orphan. I don't know who my parents were, only that they are dead. I was about two at the time when the police found me. I was in a ditch next to a crashed car which my parents died in. They took me to an orphanage and I think they took my brother or sister somewhere else but I never heard about him or her. What about you?" "Basically," Serena started, "everybody I loved and I thought loved me turned their backs on me. My boyfriend, my friends, and then I just couldn't handle the pressure my family put on me."  
  
The two girls just simply hugged each other over a mutual feeling of pain and loss of loved ones. "Hold on," Serena said and headed towards her room. When she returned, she held a picture of Darien and all of her former friends. "This is my ex-boyfriend and my ex-friends."  
  
Terra let out a low whistle. "Now I know why you thought Sieya was just ok. This guy is really hott but oddly enough I'm not attracted to him. He's a hotty though, and -"  
  
"A jerk," Serena cut Terra short.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Then the two girls said goodnight and headed off to bed.  
  
The rest of the week was without any exciting events. At the end of the week, Serena began working at La Blue. On Saturday, she had homework and then Terra helped her get ready for her date.  
  
"Which one," Serena asked while holding two outfits. One was a one shouldered, British flag print tank top with perfectly faded jeans. The other was a red, pleather, mid-thigh skirt with a black turtleneck.  
  
"Depends, where are you going and what are you doing?" Terra asked. She was laying across Serena's bed examining each outfit.  
  
"First, we are going to Spaghetto, a cute Italian restaurant. Then we are going for a walk in the park."  
  
Terra sighed and rolled over on the bed, "Selene, you are so lucky. I'd go with the skirt and turtleneck. It's supposed to get cold tonight."  
  
"Thanks. Hey Terra?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"I've been thinking. I've decided to give myself a mission." Serena said hesitantly.  
  
"Really, and what would that be?" Terra wondered.  
  
"To get you a boyfriend." Serena said devilishly. "What? Hell no! I don't think so!" Terra exclaimed. 'Hee hee' Serena thought.  
  
"Sorry, already decided and nothing is going to change my mind." She said evilly, "Oh, you better get ready for you date. Sieya told me about this guy who supposedly likes you. He will be picking you up in about half an hour."  
  
"What?!?! But.but.." Terra began.  
  
"No buts! Go get ready. I haven't seen him yet but Sieya said that other girls say he is cute," Serena said as she pushed Terra into her room for her to get ready.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"Yo, you ready yet? Serena asked as she pounded Terra's door.  
  
"Yeah." Terra replied, opening the door. She was wearing her new outfit that Serena helped her pick out. It was a black miniskirt with a red, sparkly tank top, the same as the one Serena didn't wear.  
  
"Wow! You look great. You're gonna blow this guy away." Serena exclaimed. She couldn't wait till Zed would get there because after he left, then Sieya would arrive. She didn't feel the bubbly love and excitement as when she would meet Darien but it was still nice. 'Ding dong' went the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it," said Serena. When she opened the door she came face to face with Jedite, one of Beryl's dead minions. Serena's eyes went wide.  
  
"Jedite" Serena whispered in a surprised, angry, confused, way. He looked deep into her eyes then surprisingly enough, fell into a deep bow.  
  
"Princess Serenity" he said in a reverent way. Now Serena was thoroughly confused.  
  
"You're not going to try and kill me" she asked. She wasn't scared because she knew that she could easily kill Jedite now that her powers and physically strength has grown.  
  
"Why would I? I would die protecting you" Jedite said still bowed on one knee.  
  
"Don't you remember anything? You were one of Beryl's minions and tried to kill us all" Serena explained with an unsaid but obviously implied 'duh.' 'Is this a trick or is he really back to being Darien's guard?' Serena thought rapidly.  
  
"What?!? I would never" Jedite stopped and looked thoughtful, "oh, so that must be it. In out past like we were evil but when you killed us it made us pure again. That must be why we cannot find Prince Darien. He must of cut his bond to us when we were evil and he doesn't know we aren't anymore so he hasn't mended the bond."  
  
Serena jumped when Terra exclaimed behind her, "What the hell is going on? Why is he calling you Princess Serena and why is he bowing? What the hell is with the whole being reborn!?!?!!?"  
  
"I guess I have some explaining to do" Serena turned and began to walk inside when she heard Jedite clear his throat in a meaningful way. "Oh, right. Sorry. You may rise and follow me" Serena commanded Jedite. Her royal air came upon her naturally. It was in her blood. 


	10. Sailor…..Earth!?!?

Hey guys!! I'm so sorry it's taking me so long!!! Thank you all sooooooooooo much for the reviews! And keep them coming! I've just been really busy this summer..maybe some encouraging emails would help me out ;) lol ! well, again, I don't own sailor moon! Grrrrrr..and I'm poor so if you sue..I'll just have less money...lol  
  
Ch 10 Sailor...Earth!?!?  
  
Serena, Jedite, and Terra were all sitting on the couch. Terra was staring at Serena in confusion. "I guess I will begin at the beginning," Serena started, "two thousand years ago." She continued to tell the whole story in a nutshell. "So, my names not really Selene, it's Serena.well, Serenity but call me Serena. All those girls in that picture I showed you are the princesses of the other planets and also the Sailor Scouts, my protectors or ex-protectors now. My ex-boyfriend is Prince Darien.  
  
Terra was staring at her in awe and disbelief. "Yeah right" was all she said.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you," Serena stood up and called out, "Moon Crisis Power!" Immediately, a white light surrounded her and her transformation began. She is Super Sailor Moon. After becoming Super Sailor Moon, a pulsing light formed around her and her scout outfit transformed into her princess dress. Terra stared at Princess Serenity with amazement as Jedite, again, dropped into his knee in a low bow.  
  
Suddenly, a white light shot out from Serenity's crystal. It shot toward Terra's forehead and formed the sign for Earth. Terra's eyes went blank as the memories flooded her head.  
  
Serenity detransformed to Serena and tapped Jedite's shoulder. He stood and they both watched Terra turn into Sailor Earth. Her fuku was a forest green, her bow was ocean blue, her tiara jewel was aqua, and her boots her white with blue and green lining. Terra came out of her trance and bowed to Serena. She uttered reverently, "Serenity."  
  
"Come on, Terra! All my friends call my Serena. I hate formalities. Anyway, it's about time you transformed and remembered your past.  
  
"What!?!? You knew?"  
  
"I always know who my scouts are. Scouts send off vibes of power."  
  
"How come you and the other scouts didn't know about me before?"  
  
"I think it's because you were so far away and we didn't think that there was a Sailor Earth since we had Darien. We thought he was the Earth's protector."  
  
" Darien's my brother and the heir to the throne. Even though he is my brother, I am still mad at him for breaking up with you." "He's your brother? I thought so. I can see the resemblance."  
  
"You didn't know? Couldn't you see what I saw when I transformed?"  
  
"I could see glimpses because I'm the Moon Princess but not enough to make sense. Uh oh. Whatever happened to Sieya? I'll call him." Serena began dialing the number from the school directory.  
  
"Hello. Sieya here" came a groggy voice.  
  
"Hey Sieya, this is Selene. What's going on?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I got sick and I can't take you out. I'm so sorry I forgot to call."  
  
"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry, no harm done. I'll see you at school when you get better." Sieya really did sound sick, "well, I got to go, bye bye" Serena hung up the phone.  
  
"Whew! That's a relief!. It's kinda good that he didn't show up" Serena said in relief, "You guys still gonna go out? Go ahead. You know using the Silver Crystal wears me out!"  
  
"Are you sure" Terra questioned. She didn't want to leave her newly found princes for long. She had so many questions that her visions didn't answer.  
  
"Yes! Besides, I have homework to do" Serena laughed and pushed them out the door. After shutting the door, the weary princess plopped down on the couch. She was extremely tired. The Silver Crystal really zapped her energy but also left her with a tingly, refreshed feeling. 'I hope Luna or Amy didn't detect that. Oh well, I got more important things to worry about, like homework and training Terra.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The moon was full and the stars shone bright as Terra and Jedite strolled through the park. "So, how did you like dinner" Jed asked nervously. This was his first date in a long time. He was having a great time but he just couldn't shrug off the feeling that this wasn't right. "I still have feelings for Princess Raye" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Terra turned and looked at him "What was that" she asked.  
  
"Um, listen, I think you're great and all but I still have feelings for Sailor Mars" Jed's barely audible words had a great impact on Terra. She smiled.  
  
"I think so too. I have this odd feeling that this isn't right and I'm meant for somebody else." They continued walking and talking about everything. When Terra finally looked at her watch, she yelled in surprise "It's 11:20!!! We've got to go! I've got work tomorrow!" So they left with Terra dragging a bewildered Jed behind.  
  
This whole time nothing out of the ordinary was going on at the apartment. Except that Serena kept getting a weird vibe. 'Come on Serena' she told herself 'get over it! You're probably just weirded out by Jed coming back. Get over it' but she couldn't. She pushed the vibe into the back of her mind when all the chores and homework went. This was different though, no matter how far back she pushed it, it just wouldn't go away. So Serena dealt with it the best she could.  
  
All the sudden, the door unlocked and Terra and Jed tumbled in laughing. "Hey guys! How was the date" Serena asked.  
  
"We decided to just be friends" Terra explained. It didn't surprise her, she knew about Jed's past with Raye.  
  
Jed dropped to his knee and instantly became reverent "Princess, may I have your consent to leave?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Serena exclaimed "Jed! STOP BOWING!!! You should know how much I hate formalities! Call me Serena.well, Selene for now! Not Princess, not Serenity, Selene. Oh yeah, I would love to meet the others! On Monday after school, I will meet you guys at the water fountain behind the school. Ok?" Jed smiled slightly then nodded at Terra and Serena and left.  
  
Terra yawned, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning and don't stay up too late!! We gotta talk about everything tomorrow!"  
  
"Goodnight" Serena stepped into her room and the vibe pushed stronger. Still trying to ignore it, she flopped into bed and was out like a light. 


	11. Serena in America

So I'm back! Long time no see, huh? Hope y'all are still interested in my story! Review please!

Ch. 11

Monday started out normal with minimal weird vibes but as the day passed, it became harder and harder for Serena to shrug off the feeling of something being wrong. Serena told Terra about it but without her training, she did not understand how to 'feel' the vibes like Serena.

After school, Serena and Terra went behind the school, where they were supposed to meet Jedite and the other guardians. They were close to the clearing when they heard it, a horrible screeching sound that left them feeling deaf when it was over.

"What the hell was that? Terra yelled while holding her ears.

"It's a daemon" Serena replied as she began her transformation.

"A daemon?" Terra asked. She was still not familiar with her new powers.

"Yeah, I'll explain later! Hurry up and transform!" Serena yelled behind her and she ran towards the sound of the horrendous scream. She arrived with Sailor Earth closer behind at the clearing to see a woman who had fingernails made out of razor sharp knifes. The monster cackled hideously and pointed to Terra. Suddenly, four men appeared out of nowhere in armor Like Prince Darien's except gray.

"Princess! Are you all right?" Jedite asked worriedly. While Sailor Moon was momentarily distracted, the female daemon lunged toward Sailor Earth. Serena was determined to not let her new friends down. She dove for the monster and kicked the knife that she had grown out of her finger. The monster then snarled and glared at Sailor Moon. The guardians all jumped in front of Sailor Moon.

"You will not hurt the Princess!" Jedite cried as they all threw their various attacks at the daemon. "Finish her off, Princess!" he called.

Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out her wand. She dusted the monster easily. After they were sure the monster was gone for good, the group made sure they were alone and de-transformed.

"I knew I was feeling something weird!" Serena exclaimed.

Jedite replied, "Of course you did. You're the Princess. Let me introduce you to my companions, the three other guardians of the Prince and his Princess. Kunzite, Malachite, and Zoicite." As each of their names were pronounced, they fell to their knees and pledged their allegiance.

Serena just rolled her eyes and said, "I hate formalities! No more bowing!"

"Jedite filled us in about everything. I just can't believe that Prince Darien would do something like that to you!" exclaimed Malachite after standing again. S

Serena had forgotten about her past in the excitement and the reminder of her lost love was like a slap in the face. Her smile was wiped from her face and she whispered "I know….I couldn't either." And an awkward hush fell among the crowd.

Terra decided to break the silence and lighten the mood, "Hey, y'all want to go out to dinner? Maybe we can figure out why those things are attacking us. Plus we can catch up on good times!"

"Sounds good! Call us later with details! Here's our number." Zoicite replied and handed Terra their apartment number.

That night, Serena, Terra, Kunzite, Malachite, Jedite, and Zoicite (A.N. he's a boy) learned all about each and became quick friends. Over time they became best of friends and that significantly eased Serena's internal pain at the loss of her old life. Things changed at school for the group also. Malachite with his piercing blue eyes, clean cut features, and oddly natural white hair, Zoicite with his perfect smile, soft brown hair, and icy grey eyes, Jedite with his dark and mysterious presence and features, Terra with her new found self-confidence, and of course, Serena with her new look and bubbly personality came to make up the most popular group in their high school.

Throughout Serena's time in America, her grace and intelligence improved greatly. There were scattered attacks throughout her time in high school but Serena, with the help with Sailor Earth and the guardians, could handle them. Terra improved her sailor skills and the guardians grew into full men. Her scholarship wasn't the only reason to comeback to Tokyo. Terra and the guardians needed to meet Darien and the scouts but more importantly, Serena had to warn them of the attacks in America and tell them what she had learned of the new enemy, even if they had betrayed her in the past…..

Serena jumped as she heard a knock on her old bedroom door….


	12. A Family Reunited

Ch. 12

A Family Reunited

To her surprise, as Serena turned around, she saw Sammy standing there looking agitated.

"Hey little bro, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ummm," he hesitated then burst into what he was trying to say "How could you do that to us? Mom and Dad were so worried! We never stopped looking for you. I hated you! It's your fault that mom cried every night and dad started losing sleep. The whole time you were gone I couldn't help but hat you for what you put us through. Now that you're back, I want an explanation. Who hurt you? What drove you away? I need to know what was so horrible that you had to leave us for four years." By the time Sammy had finished yelling, his face was bright red and he was out of breath.

Serena could looked surprised at her younger sibling and then sighed. "Ok, Sammy, you do need to know the truth. All of you need to know. Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you all what happened." Sammy seemed satisfied with that answer and followed his sister down the stairs.

They found their father sitting on the couch looking at old family photos of Serena. Her mom was bringing out cookies. She always cooked when she was nervous or excited.

"Mom, Dad," Serena said as she motioned to the couch, "I need to explain to you why I left. You will probably not believe me but hear me out before you ask questions. Irene, (AN : I changed the name to Irene for the mom, hope you don't mind!) Kenji, and Sammy all agreed and sat anxiously on the edge of the couch awaiting the story of why their beloved daughter and sister left them.

Serena began her story with a question. "You're all heard of Sailor Moon, right? Do you remember when she disappeared? About four years ago, right?" The rest of her family nodded looking confused. "I am Sailor Moon."

Each member of her family had a different degree of confusion and disbelief on their faced. They expressions changed ones of acceptance and awe when Serena yelled out "Moon Cosmic Power" and transformed. There faces were so amusing that Sailor Moon couldn't help but smile. She became more serious as she began the rest of her story.

"My ex-friends, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye were my scouts. One day they decided that I was too irresponsible and clutzy to be their leader. The same day Darien, who is Tuxedo Mask, told me that he didn't love me anymore. That was really hard for me. When I came home that night, I was yelled at for not doing well in school. Believe me when I say this, it was not your fault. You could not have known what was going on in my life at that point. I just needed to get away to find myself. I am truly sorry for putting you through all that pain. Please forgive me?"

After recovering from the initial shock, her mom cried "Of course hunny bunny! I'm so sorry about what I said. If only I had known about what you were going through!" Sammy and her father agreed with Irene and welcomed her back into the family. "So tell me about America!" Irene asked. Serena filled them in about Terra and the guardians and her whole four years in America.

After an hour or so, Serena knew she had to leave her family for awhile to take care of business. She hugged her family goodbye and promised to come back soon……….


	13. Hello Again, Darien

Ch. 13

Serena glanced at her watch, '3:00, good, I'll have enough time to pick up Terra and the boys.' Serena jumped into her metallic silver BMW and sped toward the hotel that they were staying at. In her head, she went over a mental checklist of what needed to be done. She knew it would hurt to see the scouts and Darien again but she had four years to prepare for this day.

"Cool, calm, and collected," she muttered to herself over and over again in the car.

Finally, she arrived at the hotel and ran upstairs to get Terra and the guardians. This time they all piled into Jediate's black Expedition. It was a tight squeeze but they managed it. Serena drove since she knew where she was going. The car ride was silent; everybody was too tense with the knowledge of the upcoming events to speak.

As Serena pulled into Darien's apartment parking lot, she turned to her comrades and said, "Remember, let me do the talking and do not bow until I introduce you! Don't forget that we need to get out quickly." After the quick pep talk, everybody headed in the building.

When Darien answered the knock at his door, Serena promptly pushed him aside and strode in with a dangerous gleam in her eye. That's what she wanted him to see. Not the tense, nervous little girl she felt like. She wanted him to know that she was not the same little school girl a mere four years ago.

Darien, bewildered, began to protest against the five deadly but oddly familiar people marching into his apartment but was to flabbergasted to speak any word other than "Serena…..?"

"Nice to see you again too," came her cold sneer, "I have some people you might be interested in meeting." His questioning gaze shifted from person to person.

Serena introduced each guardian and as each name was pronounced, they gave a bow if cold and impersonal. When she had introduced the last of the guardians, she presented Terra as Darien's sister. This was all too much for Darien to handle. He sat down with his head in his hands as the memories of the past returned. Suddenly, he popped up and looked at Serena as if she were a ghost. He grabbed her hard and kissed her. She pulled back disgusted. This was not the Darien Chiba she had known. This was a sentimental blob that had gotten soft over the years. She had hardened her heart toward people other than Terra and her new guardians. As a result, relationships, such as with Sieya, failed to work out. After being rejected, Darien crumpled back unto the couch.

Serena cleared her throat and regained her composition. When all eyes were on her again, she addressed Darien, "We've come here to Tokyo because we need to talk to you and the other scouts about the new enemy. In America, we became a modified version of the "Sailor Scouts" but we were better at hiding ourselves. She stopped to gaze at Darien's confused face. "What is it?" she asked.

"What new enemy? What are you talking about? After Pharoah 10, we haven't had any problems" He was obviously confused and was even more so when she started swearing. He had never heard Serena utter one of those foul four letter words. It scared him.

Terra and the boys stood indifferent to her swearing. They knew her better than Darien, they knew she was putting up a façade. Terra actually thought it was quiet funny and had to suppress a tiny smile.

At the end of her swearing tirade, she added "I'll explain later. We need to get everyone together. You call everybody and we'll meet you at the shrine in an hour," then Serena began to leave when Darien stopped her. "Do you mind if Terra stays with me for awhile. I need to talk to her." Serena glanced at Terra, who gave a slight nod of the head, and told Darien that Terra could stay if he brought her to the shrine with him when he came. After that, they headed out, leaving behind a very emotionally attacked Darien and his beautiful, dark sister.


End file.
